dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Baby
Dragon Ball GT episode 29 |epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Neo Machine Mutant |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Mike McFarland Adam Hunter |japanese = Yūsuke Numata |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Baby Army Corps |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Bulma |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = New Plant |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBGT022 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball: Final Bout'' |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Big Bang Attack *''Continuous Kiai Cannon'' *Continuous Kikōha *Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips *Continuous Super Garlic Cannon *Crushing Hands *Garlic Cannon *Gold Great Monkey *Kikōha *Kiai Cannon *Parasitism *Revenge Death Ball *Strongest Form 1 *Strongest Form 2 *Super Garlic Cannon *Super Garlic Cannon |tools = |vehicles = }} was a Neo Machine Mutant created by the Tsfruian race and later nurtured by Doctor Mu. Background s.]] Baby was created as a parasitic life-form by the Tsfruians, before the species was completely annihilated by the Saiyans. His genetic code was then infused with the Tsfru king, and he was sent into space.Dragon Ball GT episode 27 Personality Fitting with her name, Baby's personality was that of an immensely immature individual. He was singularly focused on one single object — revenge on the Saiyans for the extinction of the Tsufruians — but it would become clear later on that this agenda was more an excuse to further his own desires than avenging his people. He is also shown to be quite petty, settling on Vegeta as a permanent host because of his relation to the former Saiyan king, when a stronger body like Gokū was readily available. Baby's childish nature shone through due to his preference of taking things for himself, settling on the goal of transforming the Universe into Tsufruians and becoming its ruler; this is in spite of them having nothing to do with his agenda of revenge against the Saiyan race. When the chips were down, and Gokū had won, Baby was more than ready to abandon his entire planet and servants merely to save his own life. Furthermore, Gokū himself realized Baby's biggest personality flaw: he was incredibly susceptible to being taunted, even if the opponent is obviously bluffing. In spite of this, Baby was still an incredibly clever individual. In battle, he possessed the kind of tactical cunning needed to outsmart and outfight the Dragon Team on multiple occasions. It lead to his continued survival, the possession of additional bodies, and gaining of further strength. Baby also understood the need for subterfuge, preferring to take over the entirety of Earth quietly, before revealing himself when the entire Earthling race — sans Satan and Oob — was possessed by his eggs. Appearance Baby's initial appearance was that of an infant Machine Mutant, with primarily a robotic-appearing body, and his standard grey head with a pompadour-like flesh extension on his head. This would remain standard in all further developments. His face was simple, without a nose, and his eyes were bulbous and white with red pupils. His ears were round, and mechanical as well. In his first developed form, Baby appeared more like a toddler. His eyes had become a solid red, and his body's color not matched his head; a solid grey, though it still appeared segmented as a machine would. In his teenage form, Baby then appeared to be wearing clothes. His body had developed into a more "teenager"-esque form, with his body becoming more physically built. His ankles, wrist, and shoulders then possessed yellow wristbands, anklebands, and shoulder pauldrons with red accents. The left side of his head also possessed these. His eyes were then blue. In his final adult form, he was virtually identical to his teenage form, merely larger. Abilities In his normal form he was shown to be able to turn his body into a malleable form that allows him to take Kikōha from the universe's strongest warriors such as; Gokū, Pan and Trunks. Similarly to Cell, Baby can only be destroyed if every cell in his body is annihilated. In his first encounter with Vegeta he was able to lure him into turning into a Super Saiyan, where he was able to take control of his body. Under the absorption abilities of his parasitic control, Baby's fighting power increases as a result affecting his normal abilities. Power Fighting Style Baby's fighting style depended on whether or not he had possessed a body, and whether or not he intended to move from one host to another. Typically, Baby's goal would be to overwhelm the opponent with sheer power, and open up wounds on their body. Through these wounds, he would enter their body when they were at their most vulnerable; at a point where their ki would skyrocket. Ki Usage Ki wasn't something that Baby frequently used on his own accord, though he had been seen using the Air Dance Technique. He more often used ki while possessing another body. His kikōha were seen as pink, though he had also used yellow ki blasts when possessing Vegeta. Due to possessing various bodies, while using them as hosts, he had access to their techniques. This is best seen when he used the Super Saiyan in Son Gohan's body, and the Big Bang Attack in Vegeta's. Transformations Vegeta Baby This form was first put into use, when Baby invades the Vegeta's body, absorbing him in the process. This method of absorbing Vegeta is referred to as . In this form he is referred to as . The appearance is almost similar to that of Vegeta's normal state, but the hair changes to silver hair, features change on the forehead and jaw, and the eyes are given a distinguishing crosshair line set. To conceal his identity, Baby is capable of reverting back to Vegeta's regular appearance; this was shown when he fooled Trunks this way. The form is noted to be a merger between the Saiyans who were born with an excellent battle prowess, and the Tsufruians with an advanced level of intelligence. Baby's Combat Strength drastically increases, as he capable of manhandling Super Saiyan 3 Gokū with no problem.Dragon Ball GT episode 29 In this state, Baby's aura is a vibrant yellow, similar to the Super Saiyan form, and it occasionally possesses plasma. The latter was shown when Baby clenched his fist, and green plasma pulsed around his body.Dragon Ball GT episode 27 Super Baby Strongest Form 1 The "Strongest Form 1" is Baby's first true permanent alteration to Vegeta's body, and Baby referred to as in this state. When Trunks, Son Goten, Son Gohan, and Bra all lent their to Baby, his body incorporated it all and underwent this transformation. In this state, his hair becomes more rigid, similar to the Super Saiyan 2 state, and his power increases dramatically. Gokū states that, up until seeing this form of Baby, he'd never felt a ki as intense as Baby's. Despite its strength, this form was shortlived, as Baby quickly shifted to his second alteration to Vegeta's body.Dragon Ball GT episode 29 Strongest Form 2 The "Strongest Form 2" is Baby's second advancement to the "Strongest Form 1", and Baby himself is referred to as Super Baby 2 in this state. Golden Giant Monkey Due to possessing a Saiyan body through parasitism, Baby was capable of a Great Monkey Transformation. In this state, he is known as ベビー|Ōzaru Bēbi}}. Despite Vegeta's body lacking a tail proper, Bulma was able to forcibly induce this transformation with her Bruits Wave Generator. The machine regrew Vegeta's tail unnaturally, and Baby adopted the Gold Great Monkey transformation as a result of Vegeta already having access to the Super Saiyan transformation. Due to controlling Vegeta's body through parasitism, Baby was capable of using Kikōha in this state, enhanced and empowered to a frightening degree. Parasitism Baby's main strength was his ability to exist within another being as a parasitic entity. His body is amorphous, allowing him to liquefy and enter an entities body through openings to the bloodstream. Once inside, he takes control of their body directly, suppressing the victim and making their body his. The more bodies Baby takes over, the stronger the Machine Mutant becomes; this proves beneficial, as Baby cannot possess a body of a certain level of strength if he too is not powerful enough. This was seen when Trunks forced him out of his body. Furthermore, Baby is capable of utilizing parasitic eggs as a form of remote possession, controlling an entity even when he has left their bodies. Other Skills Dragon Ball GT Super Baby Arc Baby is first seen resting inside a test tube, with Mu speaking to him. Trunks introduces Baby as a "Neo Machine Mutant", that, if it were to reach maturity, would become the strongest thing in the Universe. Trunks revealed that he turned the computer supporting Baby off, nd Mu panics, fearing that "his baby" has been killed.Dragon Ball GT episode 22 Gokū begins to crawl across Baby's capsule, and at the mention of the word "Saiyan", Baby awakens. His body reaches a toddler-like stage of maturity, despite Trunks' insistence that the computer should no longer be working. Gokū and Pan commend Baby for having impressive strength, and he forces himself out of his capsule by shattering it with ki. Baby, true to name, crawls across the ground. He emits a massive ki that impresses Gokū still further. The infantile creature stands on his own legs, and surveys the area, before speaking his first word: "Saiyan".Dragon Ball GT episode 22 Once Baby targets the group,the trio attack him at once, piercing his body with Kikōha. The result is Baby exploding, with only a piece landing next to Mu. This piece attaches to Mu, sliding into his body as the latter enters a spaceship.Dragon Ball GT episode 22 Deep in outer space, Baby reveals to a contemplating Mu that the name "Baby" makes him furious, bursting from the latter's back. He reveals to a deceased Mu that it was he who created Mu, not the other way around, to resurrect him. Baby states that from now on, he will be responsible for is own development, blasting the One-Star Ball out of Mu's body.Dragon Ball GT episode 22 As the group attempts to flee from plant M2, Rild attacks their ship, attempting to pull them down. The three attack Rild with a Kamehameha, and manage to make it off planet. Only after they escape is it revealed that the one who attacked them wasn't Rild at all — it was Baby, who had possessed the Machine Mutant. Furious that the Saiyans escaped, Baby screams towards the heavens.Dragon Ball GT episode 23 On an abandoned ship where the One-Star Dragon Ball is, the group encounters a young boy. Baby had slaughtered the entire crew and taken control of the young alien child, without giving himself away to Gokū and company. They place the boy on life support, and contact a planet for emergency care. Pital responds, and the group takes Baby to Pital. When he awakens, Baby takes full control of the young man, and slaughters the medical crew that rush to his aid.Dragon Ball GT episode 23 Watching from his room, Baby spies on Gokū, Trunks, and Pan. He realizes his plan of possessing the young boy has paid off, but he can't steal the group's Saiya Power if he attacks them all at once. Thus, he decides to wait until they are alone. Thus, when Pan is alone and Gokū and Trunks are fishing, Baby uses the body of the boy to target Pan first. He makes up the excuse of disliking needles, and finds out Pan is alone. Aiming for her once her guard is down, he fails due to Gokū and Trunks' timely arrival.Dragon Ball GT episode 24 The doctor finds Baby, and carts him off as he still needs rest. Baby then takes over the doctor instead, passing off his unconscious former body to a passing nurse. He goes to speak to the group, and the "doctor" reassures Gokū that no one intends to attack him with a needle. In doing so, he manages to convince them to eat at the cafeteria. While they're eating, he offers Trunks a tour of the hospital, due to his fascination with the technology. While Trunks is mesmerized by the technology, Baby attacks him, strangling him. He reveals he slaughtered the passengers, having possessed them all to get to the Saiyans.Dragon Ball GT episode 24 Trunks reveals that Gokū followed them, and the Saiyan blasts Baby away from Trunks. Baby is astoned and furious that he was cornered by the Saiyans. At Pan's request, he reveals Mu hid the Dragon Ball in his body as data, before rushing to possess her. However, the entire group pushes him into a corner, before preparing to completely kill him. Baby releases a massive explosion of ki, wounding Trunks. Spotting his opening, Baby latcheds onto Trunks and seeps into his body. Fully possessing the body, Baby is impressed and excited at Trunks "Saiya Power". Baby attacks the group with Trunks' own body, and due to possessing him, Gokū can't attack him.Dragon Ball GT episode 24 Trunks, however, pulls the control of his body back, and Baby realizes he couldn't completely absorb Trunks. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Trunks completely forces Baby from his body. Baby realizes he can't control Trunks properly, and escapes by blinding the group. He flees to a passenger ship, attaching to an alien woman and possessing her body. Using this body, he escapes onto the ship and manages to leave Pital. On the passenger ship, Baby assaults every single person there, and resolves to only become stronger until he can kill the Saiyans.Dragon Ball GT episode 24 In Other Media Video Games Dragon Ball Heroes: Mission 4 Trivia *Baby's name derives from the english word based on his first appearance resembling an infant.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files Vol. 1, page 53 Quotes References Category:Villains Category:Tsfruian